Us
by Un Papillon Noir
Summary: (F/N) merupakan salah satu dari 5 bersaudara, memiliki 2 saudara kembar yang sangat suka bermain voli. Tapi apakah hanya itu? Mari kita lihat kisahnya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Halo para pembaca yang tercinta. Selamat datang dicerita saya, cerita ini merupakan tulisan pertama saya di FFN. Bagi pembaca yang menyukai anime ataupun komik saya harap dapat menikmati tulisan pertama saya ini. Kritik maupun saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan dari pembaca.

Fan fiction ini bersetting pada anime Haikyuu dan Kuroko no Basuke. Dengan _timeline_ Haikyuu season 2 dan Kuroko no Basuke setelah _winter cup_ dan juga diambil dari manga/anime Ballroom e Youkoso. _Reader_ akan menjadi pemeran utama.

Disclaimer

Haikyuu Haruichi Furudate

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ballroom e Youkoso Tomo Takeuchi

Reader, family and friend _Yours_

P.S (F/N) First Name

(L/N) Last Name

(GF/N) Grandfather Name

(BR1/N) 1st Twin Brother Name

(BR2/N) 2nd Twin Brother Name

(BF/N) Friend First Name

(BF/L) Friend Last Name

Senin, merupakan hari yang kurang atau mungkin tidak disukai oleh sebagian besar anak sekolah diseluruh dunia, atau mungkin kamu mempunyai pendapat lain soal itu? Seperti biasa (F/N) besiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Baru pukul 5 pagi saat dia melirik jam dinding kamarnya, tapi karena pagi ini tim bola voli laki-laki sekolahnya mengadakan latihan pagi, dia harus bersiap untuk pergi.

(F/N) berangkat setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siang dan sarapannya, walaupun sekolahnya terkenal (F/N) tidak suka menu yang dijual dikantin sekolah. Membawa beberapa kotak bekal dan peralatan P3K untuk persediaan ternyata cukup menguras tenaga. Sesampainya di gym sekolah (F/N) segera mengecek apakah ada peralatan yang perlu diganti dan mulai menyiapkan handuk serta minuman untuk para pemain.

Belum lama (F/N) melakukan tugasnya wakil kapten Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi Hajime datang bersama juniornya Kindaichi. " (L/N) kamu sudah datang rupanya, apa Oikawa belum datang?" Iwaizumi menyapa manajer mereka yang tampak mengeluarkan keranjang bola dari tempat penyimpanan. (F/N) menggelengkan kepalanya, dia belum melihat Oikawa sejak dia memasuki gym tadi. Akhirnya orang yang dibicarakan oleh (F/N) dan Iwaizumi datang bersama dengan anggota klub yang lain. Tidak hanya itu kedua pelatih tim bola voli Aoba Johsai juga ikut datang bersama mereka.

Pelatih Irihata mengumpulkan semua member klub voli sebelum mereka berlatih. "Turnamen musim semi sebentar lagi akan datang. Lawan yang kita hadapi tentu akan semakin berkembang, mereka akan berlatih sama banyaknya bahkan berlatih lebih keras untuk menang." Pelatih Irihata memulai pengarahannya. "Klub voli Aoba Johsai telah banyak bertanding dengan sekolah bahkan dengan universitas di Miyagi. Kali ini kita mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berlatih tanding di Tokyo setelah ujian berakhir besama dengan Karasuno dan sekolah-sekolah di Tokyo." Mendengar itu wajah Oikawa dan beberapa anggota klub berubah dan beberapa mempertanyakan mengapa mereka akan berlatih dengan salah satu lawan yang paling tidak terduga sat di Tokyo nanti. Mengerti akan hal itu Pelatih Irihata menambahkan penjelasan pada anak-anak didiknya. " Aoba Johsai mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berlatih di Tokyo karena pelatih dari SMA Karasuno. Pelatih mereka yang merekomendasikan 1 sekolah tambahan untuk melengkapi kuota yang disediakan oleh SMA-SMA yang ada di Tokyo. Pelatih Karasuno berkata ingin belajar banyak dari Aoba Johsai dan memberikan penawaran untuk melakukan _training camp_ selama 2 minggu." Setelah mengetahui alasan pelatih mereka, anggota klub dibubarkan dan mereka pun menjalani menu latihan seperti biasanya.

Selesai latihan (F/N) dibantu oleh anggota klub membereskan gym dan merapikan alat-alat yang mereka gunakan. Khusus untuk (F/N), dia akan mencuci pakain dan handuk pemain. Saat (F/N) memasukan handuk yang akan dicuci, Iwaizumi mendekat kearahnya. "Kenapa kau belum mencari manajer baru (F/N)?"

"Bukannya belum mencari Iwa-Kun. Tapi belum menemukan, rasanya semua kandidat yang ingin mendaftar tidak memiliki motivasi terhadap voli. Tetapi pada Oikawa! Aku tidak ingin punya junior yang tidak bisa mengerjakan kewajibannya dengan tidak baik." (F/N) mulai memasukan handuk yang telah dikeringkan. Dan Iwaizumi tanpa diberitahukan lagi segera mengangkat handuk-handuk itu kebelakan gym untuk kemudian dijemur oleh (F/N). sambil membawa keranjang yang berisikan pakaian, (F/N) menyusul Iwaizumi kearah belakan gym. "Ya, kurasa kau benar (L/N). aku juga tidak mau sampai manajer yang baru terfokus pada KusOikawa itu. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa sampai sekarang kau mengurus kami semua sendiri?"

Tersenyum (F/N) hanya mengangguk pada Iwaizumi, tidak menyadari rona merah pada wajah dan telinga pemuda itu. Tanpa perasaan apapun (F/N) melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sampai selesai. (F/N) (L/N) bersekolah di Aoba Johsai, kelas 3 SMA dan seorang manajer di klub bola voli laki-laki. (F/N) bersekolah di Aoba Johsai pada pertengahan semester saat dia kelas 1 SMA, dia merupakan murid pindahan dari Rakuzan di Kyoto dan saat ini (F/N) tinggal bersama kakek dan kedua kakak kembarnya di Miyagi.

Pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sekitar 40 menit, (F/N) yang mulai merasa lapar membuka kotak bento yang sudah ia persiapkan tadi, sebelum (F/N) menyuap makanan kemulutnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang menghalangi makanan menuju kearahnya. Dengan malas (F/N) menoleh kearah pencuru makanan itu. "Oikawa-San, bukannya kau sudah membawa makanan mu sendiri?" (F/N) memandang Oikawa dengan tatapan datar namun penuh dengan kebencian. Bagaimana tidak, Oikawa baru saja memakan sosis gurita kesukaannya. Dan lagi pula (F/N) tidak ingin fans Oikawa yang menyebalkan itu mengganggunya nanti. (F/N) ingin hidup yang damai! Entah tidak peduli dengan respon (F/N) dan keadaan sekitar, Oikawa duduk disamping (F/N). menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu (F/N) dan jangan lupa, mengambil bentonya juga. "Oikawa-San. Kepalamu berat." Sambil berusaha memindahkan kepala Oikawa, (F/N) sudah pasrah akan setengah bekalnya yang sudah dihabiskan kaptennya itu. "Hmm, tapi aku suka menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu mu (F/N)-Chan." Dengan sisa tenaganya, (F/N) mendorong Oikawa hingga terjungkal, tidak mau peduli dengan keadaan lelaki itu, (F/N) bergegas menuju kelasnya.

"(F/N)-Chaaaaaan, sudah mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris?" (BF/N) seperti biasa dia akan mencari (F/N) saat ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, bagi (BF/N) pelajaran Bahasa Inggris adalah pelajaran yang paling sulit di dunia. (BF/N) beranggapan kalau sebaiknya Bahasa Jepang saja yang menjadi bahasa pengantar di dunia. Tapi sayangnya Bahasa Inggrislah yang mendominasi saat ini, ah kalau boleh ditambah Bahasa Mandarin juga, karena populasi orang China yang memadati Bumi. Sayangnya (BF/N) juga tidak bisa berbahasa Mandarin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban (F/N), (BF/N) mengambil buku pr (F/N). Pekerjaan (BF/N) selesai tepat dengan datangnya _sensei_ mereka. Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan lancar sampai dengan jam terakhir.

To Be Continued

 **A/N: Halo readers, bagi yang masih kurang mengerti untuk** _ **timeline**_ **nya, saya akan jelaskan kembali. Readers akan menjadi murid kelas 3 di Aoba Johsai dan berada diangkatan yang sama dengan murid kelas 3 di Haikyuu. Untuk** _ **chara**_ **Kuroko Basuke akan saya buat juga menjadi kelas 3. Dan Kagami tidak pergi ke Amerika (maafkan saya** _ **readers**_ **), terakhir untuk Tatara dan kawan-kawan di Ballroom e Youkoso, mereka tetap kelas 1 SMA terkecuali Gaju Akagi dan Mako Akagi.**

 **Jika tidak ada halangan saya akan** _ **update**_ **setiap hari Selasa, kritik dan saran bisa** _ **readers**_ **berikan di komlom komentar.**

 **Salam sayang Papillon Noir**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Haikyuu Haruichi Furudate

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ballroom e Youkoso Tomo Takeuchi

Reader, family and friend _Yours_

P.S (F/N) First Name

(L/N) Last Name

(GF/N) Grandfather Name

(BR1/N) 1st Twin Brother Name

(BR2/N) 2nd Twin Brother Name

(BF/N) Friend First Name

(BF/L) Friend Last Name

(F/N) menggerakan badannya sesuai dengan ritme musik yang mengalun. Dia cukup menyukai studio yang baru saja dia temui di Miyagi, sudah lama sejak dia berpisah dengan patner dansanya. (F/N) yang memiliki tinggi badan diatas rata-rata perempuan Jepang cukup sulit mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok dengannya. Dengan alasan tidak ingin mengikuti kompetisi manapun sebelum mendapatkan rekan yang dapat mengimbanginya (F/N) lebih memilih untuk tidak aktif dalam kompetisi manapun. Dan (F/N) sangat merindukan rekannya lamanya sekarang.

Menyapa beberapa pasangan yang baru saja datang di studio, (F/N) kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menarinya. Melihat banyaknya pasangan yang ada di studio membuat (F/N) berpikir jika dia mengajak salah satu kakaknya untuk menjadi teman berlatih bukanlah hal yang buruk. Mungkin dia akan mengajak (BR1/N) atau (BR2/N), tergantung dari jadwal latihan voli mereka nantinya. (F/N) dan kedua kakak kembarnya tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. (BR1/N) bersekolah di Shiratorizawa dan (BR2/N) lebih memilih untuk bersekolah di Karasuno. Walaupun sebenarnya rumah kakek mereka hanya berjarak sejauh 200 meter dari Aoba Johsai, tapi kedua mencari sekolah yang lebih jauh dari rumah. Mungkin mereka lelah itu yang (F/N) pikir selama ini, beruntung Shiratorizawa memiliki asrama yang membuat (BR1/N) lebih sering tinggal disana daripada pulang ke rumah. Dan untuk (BR2/N) mungkin dia tipe anak petualang, dia menikmati saja perjalan pulang pergi dari Karasuno yang memakan kurang lebih 40 menit untuk sekali perjalanan. Yah keduanya memang aneh terkadang, tapi tenang saja (F/N) sayang pada mereka berdua.

(F/N) pun heran sampai sekarang, kedua kakaknya tidak pernah menyombongkan klub voli keduanya, terutama (BR1/N). klub voli Shiratorizawa merupakan klub voli yang boleh dikatakan nomor 1 di Miyagi, tetapi jika mereka sudah berkumpul di rumah tidak aka nada pembicaraan yang terlalu mendalam soal voli. Walau mereka masih suka bermain bersama. Merasa sudah cukup lama berlatih dan langgit sudah mulai menggelap. (F/N) menghentikan latihannya dan bergegas untuk pulang sebelum kedua kakanya pulang, karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat, maka kemungkinan besar (BR1/N) akan pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah selama akhir pekan.

Mengingat tugasnya untuk memasak makan malam (F/N) mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon kakeknya terlebih dahulu, menanyakan pada beliau apa kakeknya sudah membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Mendapatkan jawaban setelah menelpon kakeknya (F/N) akan menuju supermarket terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang dari studio.

(F/N) yang sedang memilih daging dikejutkan dengan tepukan dipundaknya. "(F/N)-Chan, Tenderloin lebih enak tuh." Tepat setelah (F/N) membalikan badannya, dia melihat (BR1/N) berdiri disampingnya. "Iie nii-Chan. Hari ini aku tidak masak steak." (BR1/N) yang ikut membantu memilih daging pura-pura terkejut dengan perkataan (F/N). "Kau tega (F/N)-Chan, kau tahu kan aku sangat suka steak. _Meat is love meat is god_!" (F/N) membiarkan saja kakak kembarnya itu mengoceh sesuka hatinya. Sudah minggu lalu (F/N) memasak steak untuk kakak pertamanya. Minggu ini dia akan memasak tonkotsu untuk kakak keduanya. Tidak adil rasanya kalau dia memasak makanan kesukaan kakak pertamanya selama 2 kali berturut-turut. Dengan cekatan (F/N) mengembalikan daging sapi yang dipilih oleh (BR1/N) dan memilih daging babi untuk bahan utama tonkatsunya nanti.

"Nii-Chan, bisa kau bantu aku memilih sayur disana? Aku akan mengambil beberapa bahan dibagian lain." (F/N) menoleh kepada (BR1/N) dan meminta tolong pada kakaknya yang masih cemberut soal tonkatsu. Tak mau melilhat drama kakaknya yang berlebihan (F/N) menepuk pelan punggung (BR1/N) dan menyuruhnya bergegas mengambil sayur, selagi (F/N) membeli bumbu kare instant di bagian bumbu.

"Wah Iwa-Chan, siapa yang kita lihat di sini?" (BR1/N) yang sedang mengambil labu menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal. Oikawa, setter sekaligus kapten dari Aoba Johsai. Sekolah tempat adiknya bersekolah, tapi entah sampai sekarang tampaknya Oikawa dan temannya yang bermuka seram itu tidak tahu hubungan antara (F/N) dan dirinya. Hebat juga (F/N) pikir (BR1/N), dia bisa menyembunyikan hubungan mereka bertiga. Pasti (F/N) sangat anti sosial. (BR1/N) sangat kasihan dengan (F/N). mungkin (F/N) harus pindah ke Shiratorizawa. Ya mungkin begitu, tapi kok nanggung yak kalau cuma pindah selama beberapa bulan. Kasihan kakek kalau begitu, nanti saja kalau mereka satu universitas (BR1/N) pasti akan sangat memperhatikan (F/N). Pasti.

"Ah Oikawa-San rupanya dan.."

"Iwaizumi." Jawab Iwaizumi singkat, karena sepertinya lawan bicaranya tidak mengingat dirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini." Oikawa tampaknya sedang emosi, terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah dan hidungnya yang kembang kempis.

"Belanja." Jawab (BR1/N) dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbelanja di wilayah dekat Shiratorizawa dengan kaptenmu itu ha?"

"Tentu saja disini Oikawa-San karena rumah ku berada didekat sini. Kau juga mau belanja kan? Ayo belanja bersama." Ajak (BR1/N) dengan polosnya pada Oikawa. Iwaizumi hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik antara kedua orang itu. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir (BR1/N) itu anak yang baik, buktinya tidak ada aura permusuhan darinya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak sombong, terakhir mereka bertemu dilapangan wajar saja kalau dia berbeda. Mereka bertanding untuk menang dan menjadi yang terbaik. Tapi kalau sudah diluar lapangan sepertinya (BR1/N) bukanlah anak yang menyebalkan seperti yang Oikawa kira menurut Iwaizumi.

"Oi KusOikawa sudahlah, dia bukan anak yang menyebalkan. Berbeda dengan Ushijima."

"Tapi Iwa-Chan"

"Sudahlah Oikawa. Dan kau siapa namamu?" Tanya Iwaizumi pada (BR1/N). "(L/N) tapi kalau kalian mau kalian boleh memanggilku (BR1/N)."

"(L/N)? rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya dimana ya?" Tanya Oikawa pada dirinya sendiri. Belum sempat menjawabnya (BR1/N) mendapat pesan dari (F/N) agar langsung saja menuju kasir setelah menimbang sayur yang sudah dibeli.

"Iwaizumi-San, Oikawa-San aku pergi duluan adikku sudah menunggu di depan, sampai bertemu dipertandingan musim semi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka (BR1/N) segera bergegas ke kasir. (F/N) tidak akan suka menunggu terlalu lama, (BR2/N) tampaknya juga sudah sampai dirumah. Aah dan kedua adiknya itu sangat tidak suka jika makan malam ditunda, moodswing mereka sangat luar biasa.

"Nii-Chan kau lama." Wajah (F/N) sudah sangat cemberut

"Maaf, tadi aku bertemu kapten-Kun dan temannya yang berwajah seram. Jadi aku mengobrol sedikit."

"Kapten-kun? Berwajah seram?"

"Iya. Kapten-Kun, kapten voli sekalahmu dan temannya yang berwajah seram."

"Maksud nii-Chan Oikawa-San dan Iwaizumi-San?" Tanya (F/N) memastikan kembali pada kakaknya.

"Iya benar, maaf aku lupa nama mereka. Sepertinya rumah mereka dekat sini juga (F/N)."

"Mungkin saja. Ayo nii-Chan. (BR2/N)-nii sudah sampai dirumah. Kakek juga sudah lapar."

"Ayo."

"Iwa-Chan. Apa rasanya kita cukup familiar dengan marga (L/N)? Sepertinya aku sering mendengar nama itu di sekolah."

"Itu marga (F/N) kan? Marga manajer kita KusOikawa (L/N) (F/N)."

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah sadar Iwa-Chan. Tapi (F/N) memeang lebih sering menyuruh kita memanggilnama depannya saja. Cuma kau saja yang masih memanggil marganya."

"Rasanya tidak sopan saja memanggil nama depannya langsung Oikawa!"

"Bilang saja mau tapi malu, dasar Iwa-Chan tsundere. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau menyukai (F/N)-Chan huh?"

"BAKAWA!" Iwaizumi yang malu refleks mendang Oikawa dengan sepenuh hatinya. Selama ini Iwaizumi kira tidak ada yang mengetahui erasaannya pada manajer mereka. Sambil menahan malunya Iwaizumi mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ne Iwa-Chan kalau tidak cepat-cepat mengutarakannya nanti (F/N)-Chan direbut lelaki lain lho~."

"Baka! Kalau aku mengutarakannya sekarang. Aku lebih takut dengan jawaban (L/N). aku takut kalau pertemanan kita akan berakhir canggung."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi saranku lebih baik mengutarakannya daripada kau sakit hati Iwa-Chan. (F/N)-Chan itu cantik dan menarik. Nanti jangan menagis kalau (F/N)-Chan sudah jadi milik orang lain."

Iwaizumi mulai berpikir, apa yang dikatakan Oikawa ada benarnya, tapi perasaan ragu masih menyelimuti pikiran Iwaizumi. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara dia mendekati (F/N) tanpa terlalu modus. Atau sebaiknya dia bertanya saja pada Oikawa, bagaimanapun sahabatnya ini pandai menarik hati perempuan. Walaupun harus menanggung malu karena diejek, sebaiknya dia bertanya pada orang yang lebih berpengalaman saja.

" _Tadaima_." (F/N) dan (BR1/N) memberi salam bersamaan.

" _Okaeri_ , kalian mandilah dulu biar kakek saja yang memasak. (BR2/N) sudah selesai mandi. Ingat mandi bergantian, kalian sudah terlalu tua untuk mandi bersama."

"Baik kek." Keduanya menyahut bersamaan, karena (F/N) sudah mandi di studio tempatnya latihan, (F/N) membiarkan kakaknya untuk langsung mandi dan dia menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton televise bersama kakak keduanya. Saat sampai diruang keluarga (F/N) melihat kakaknya bermalas-malasan sambil membaca buku, entah buku apa yang dibaca kakaknya tampaknya buku tersebut sangat menarik. Karena (F/N) melihat kakaknya membiarkan saja televisi menyala tanpa ditonton sama sekali.

"(BR2/N)-Nii matikan saja televisinya kalau tidak ditonton."

"Kau tidak mau menonton?"

"Sepertinya tidak acara yang bagus. Oya mana Ayame Ba-San? Tumben kakek mau memasak?"

"Sedang cuti kakek bilang. Ayame-San harus pulang ke desa untuk beberapa hari karena ada keperluan penting. Hari ini juga giliran kita untuk masak kan?"

"Yeah, tapi kakek sedang dalam mood yang baik sepertinya, dia yang mau masak hari ini." (F/N) menganbil ponselnya yang bergetar, melihat mungkin ada pesan atau telpon masuk. Ternyata (BF/N) yang mengirim pesan, dia mengajak (F/N) untuk ikut karaoke sabtu nanti. Terlalu malas untuk mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu (F/N) mengetikan balasan untuk menolak ajakan (BF/N).

"(F/N)-Chan sekolahmu menyetujui ajakan sekolahku untuk _camp_ di Tokyo?" (BR2/N) tiba-tiba menanyakan masalah klub dengannya.

"Ya, tadi kedua pelatihku sudah memberikan konfirmasinya, mungkin hari senin besok aku atau pelatihku langsung akan memberikan konfirmasi resmi pada pelatih Takeda."

"Aku membayangkan wajah Oikawa mendengarnya (F/N). pasti dia kesal sekaligus bersemangat. Kageyama akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat hebat. Hanya masalah waktu sampai dia bisa melampau Oikawa."

"Kau kenal Oikawa kak?" (F/N) tidak menyangka kakaknya cukup mengenal Oikawa.

"Kenal secara pribadi sih tidak (F/N), tapi dia kan cukup terkenal di Miyagi. Kalau kau tidak tahu dia malah bukannya itu yang aneh? Kalau klub voli Karasuno sekarang mungkin masih belum cukup kuat tetapi kami pasti bisa mengalahkan kalian. Lihat saja nanti." Mata (BR2/N) tampak berapi-api saat mengatakannya.

"Tentu kak, tapi jangan salah kami juga tidak akan kalah semudah itu. Lihat saja nanti kak, kalian akan kesulitan saat melawan kami nanti seperti pertandingan Interhigh yang lalu." (F/N) juga tidak mau kalah untuk mendukung klubnya.

"Yakin kalian akan menang? Lawan dulu sekolah ku." (BR1/N) menyahuti percakapan kedua adiknya secara tiba-tiba. "NiI-Chan sepertinya dia menyebalkan ya. Bagaimana kalau dia kita ikat saja di halaman depan bersama Pochi?" mendengar gurauan kakak pertamanya, dikepala (F/N) muncul perempatan yang menandakan kalau dia sangat kesal.

"Ara~ entah kenapa aku sangat setuju kali ini padamu (F/N)-Chan, tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau kita ikat aniki di pohon saja hmm? Sepertinya dia kurang oksigen sehingga kita harus membantunya, mungkin kita ikat saja dia menggantung di pohon Sakura?"

"Ide bagus kak. SERAAAAAANG."

" _HIDOOOOIII~_ aku kan cuma bercanda, kakek dua cucu terakhir mu ini mau menyiksa ku." Berlari menghindari kedua adiknya, (BR1/N) kabur menuju ke tempat kakeknya. Sedangkan kedua adiknya, mereka semakin bersemangat untuk mengejar kembaran mereka yang entah kenapa sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

"Kalian itu sudah besar tapi masih saja bertingkah seperti bocah." (GF/N) heran dengan kelakuan tiga bocah ini, tapi dari semua cucunya, hanya mereka ber tiga yang mau tinggal bersamanya. Kedua cucu yang lain yaitu kakak kembar tiga ini tinggal di luar negeri untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga. Dan anaknya tinggal di Tokyo bersama menantunya. Sepertinya si kembar 3 kesepian karena terlalu sering ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya, dank arena nenek mereka yang sudah meninggal (GF/N) juga tinggal sendiri di Miyagi. Pada pertengahan kelas 1 SMA setelah nenek mereka meninggal (F/N) yang memang sudah sejak awal tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya di Kyoto ikut pindah bersama kakeknya dan menetap di Miyagi. Sedangkan kedua kakak kembarnya menyusul saat kelas 2 SMA dan memilih untuk sekolah di sekolah yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Kembar 3 akhirnya memilih berdamai setelah kakek mereka mengancam akan memotong uang bulanan mereka. (GF/N) lalu menyuruh (F/N) untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan sementara (BR1/N) dan (BR2/N) menyiapkan hidangan yang akan dipindahkan ke meja makan. "(F/N), (BR2/N) sekolah kalian akan mengadakan _training camp_ ke Tokyo kan?" Tanya (GF/N) disela-sela kegiatan makan mereka. Ya kek, kami akan pergi selama 1 bulan, kalau tidak salan ada 4 sekolah dari Tokyo dan 2 dari Miyagi." (BR2/N) menjelaskan.

"Tunggu dulu sekolah kalian?" Tanya (BR1/N).

"Ya Nii-Chan, Karasuno dan Aoba Johsai." Jawab (F/N).

"Sekolah ku tidak diundang?"

"Buat apa Nii-Chan, memangnya pelatih Shiratorizawa mau? Lagipula kuotanya sudah penuh."

"Sekolah kalian juga sudah sering berlatih dengan murid universitas, walau sekolahku juga pernah tapi kurasa tidak sesering sekolah kalian aniki."

"Tapi kali berdua aka nada di Tokyo selama sebulan." Jawab (BR1/N) pada kedua adiknya.

"Kau juga sering meninggalkan kami di asrama baka aniki."

"Cuma sebulan kok Nii-Chan, cuma sebulan tidak lama kok. Kalau kau mau kau bisa pergi ke Tokyo juga."

"Kedua adikmu benar (BR1/N), mungkin kalian harus menengok orang tua kalian juga, sudah 4 bulan kalian belum ke Tokyo, orang tua kalian juga sibuk mungkin bukan ide yang buruk kalau kau dan kakek menyusul saat kau tidak ada latihan liburan ini." (GF/N) memberi saran pada cucunya yang tampak ingin menangis itu, walaupun mereka sering bertengkar mereka bertiga sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan satu dengan yang lainnya. (BR1/N) tampak puas dengan dengan solusi yang diberikan kakeknya.

"Ayo aniki, jangan sedih. Kalau tidak nanti kau menjadi lengah dan Karasuno akan mudah mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak Nii-Chan, Aoba Johsai yang akan mudah mengalahkannya dulu."

"Kalian berdua menyebalkan." (BR1/N) makin cemberut dengan ejekan-ejekan yang disampaikan kedua adiknya. Awas saja nanti akan dia kalahkan kedua klub itu nanti. Sedangkan (BR2/N) dan (F/N) makin bersemangat saja untuk mengejek kakak nya itu.

Akhir pekan telah berlalu, sudah saatnya untuk murid di seluruh dunia mengawali hari senin dengan berangkat ke sekolah. (F/N) bangun lebih pagi daripada pagi sebelumnya. Dia ingin menyiapkan bekal sekaligus sarapan untuk semuanya. (F/N) tidak ingin membuat kakeknya kerepotan karena asisten rumah tangga mereka belum kembali dari kampungnya. Walau sudah terbiasa menyapkan bekal untuk dirinya sendiri dan kedua kakaknya, sarapan untuk kakeknya lebih sering disiapkan oleh bibi Ayame, dan si kembar 3 lebih memilih sarapan langsung di sekolah, terutama (BR1/N) karena dia kaan langsung menetap di asrama sekolanya sampai hari jumat nanti.

(F/N) mulai menyiapan makanan yang sudah siapkan malam tadi, mulai dari ayam yang sudah di _marinade_ , sayuran yang sudah dipotong dan siap di olah beserta buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong dan diapkan dalam kotak sejak semalam. Setelah bekal dan sarapan siap, (F/N) memilih untuk mandi dan bersiap sebelum membangunkan kedua kakaknya. Sedangkan kakeknya pasti akan bangun tepat pukul 6 pagi, mungkin kakenya masih ada urusan di toilet. Selesai mandi (F/N) melihat kakeknya sudah mengatur meja makan dan menyiapkan makanan yang sudah (F/N) siapkan tadi.

"(F/N) kau sudah selesai? Bangunkan kakak mu, biar kakek saja yang menyiapkan meja makan." Menuruti kakeknya, (F/N) menuju lantai dua rumah mereka dan bersiap untuk membangunkan kedua kakaknya.

"(BR1/N)-Nii bangun, segera mandi atau sarapan saja langsung aku sudah lapar." Panggil (F/N). Puas setelah mendengar suara yang menandakan kakak nya sudah bangun, (F/N) bergegas ke kamar (BR2/N) yang berada tepat disamping kamar (BR1/N). selesai dengan tugasnya, (F/N) turun ke bawah untuk membantu kakenya menyiapkan meja makan. Kedua kakanya pasti akan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum sarapan.

"Mereka sudah bangun (F/N)?"

"Sudah kek, kakak sedang mandi mungkin 15 menit lagi mereka sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Kakek ingin sarapan terlebih dahulu?"

"Nanti saja bersama mereka. (F/N) apa ada persetujuan yang perlu kakaek tanda tangani untuk _training camp_ kalian di Tokyo nanti?"

"Pasti ada, tapi pelatih kami belum memberikannya, sebelum itu juga kami akan ada ujian akhir semester."

(GF/N) melihat dua cucunya yang lain sudah turun dari lantai 2, mereka pun memulai sarapan dengan khidmat, selesai sarapan (BR1/N) dan (BR2/N) mendapatkan tugas untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Setelah kegiatan mereka selesai tepat pukul 7.30 mereka berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing.

Seperti biasa pada hari Senin tidak ada latihan untuk lub bola voli laki-laki Aoba Johsai. Berbeda pada minggu kemarin, karena hari Jumat kedua pelatih tidak dapat mendampingi latihan, latihan pada hari Jumat dipindahkan menjadi hari Senin dan hari Jumat anak-anak klub boleh berlatih mandiri jika perlu. (F/N) memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlatih _ballroom dance_ sama seperti hari ini, (F/N) sudah membawa beberapa perlengkapan yang dia perlukan seperti sepatu dan rok, jangan lupa dia juga sudah membawa baju ganti dan handuk. Sudah lama (F/N) tidak fokus menari kembali, karena di Miyagi tidak banyak studio seperti di Tokyo maupun Kyoto, (F/N) bersyukur karena studio yang baru dibuka di dekat rumahnya memiliki fasilitas yang cukup lengkap. Hanya saja yang diperlukan (F/N) saat ini hanya patner berlatih. Kedua kakaknya pasti mau menemaninya berlatih, tapi tidak mungkin terlalu sering karena keduanya memiliki aktivitas tersendiri. Sudah terlambat juga bagi (F/N) untuk membentuk klub _ballroom dance_ , karena sedikit yang berminat pada olah raga ini, juga untuk kompetisi yang serius dibutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk membeli atau menyewa pakaian serta sepatu, dan juga _make up_ yang dibutuhkan.

Sesampainya di kelas, (F/N) melihat beberapa murid sudah berdatangan, perjalanannya menuju sekolah hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih 10 menit, karena rumahnya hanya berjarak 200 meter dari sekolah.

"(F/N)-Chan kenapa kau tidak mau ikut karaoke sabtu kemarin?" (BF/N) yang sudah datang menghampiri (F/N) dibangkunya.

"Tidak mood (BF/N)-Chan, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka keramaian. Selain itu kakak ku juga berada dirumah."

"Eh kakak mu yang mana?"

"Kakak kembar ku, kalau kakak pertama dan kakak kedua mereka masih di luar negeri, mungkin akhir tahun mereka akan pulang."

"(F/N)-Chan temanku yang paling baik, kenalkan aku pada kakak-kakakmu ya." (BF/N) memandang (F/N) dengan mata yang penuh pengharapan.

"Datang saja ke rumah ku hari sabtu besok, atau kau ingin makan malam bersama kami jumat nanti? (BR1/N) pasti sudah pulang saat makan malam."

" _Hontou_?"

(F/N) menganggukan kepalanya, dan (BF/N) angsung memeluk (F/N) saking bersemangatnya. Saat (F/N) dan (BF/N) melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka iwaizumi dan Oikawa datang bersamaan dengan ributnya _fangirl_ Oikawa. Sejak pindah dari Rakuzan ke Aoba Johsai pada pertengahan kelas 1 (F/N) sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tersebut. Bagaimana (F/N) tidak terbiasa, (F/N), Iwaizumi dan Oikawa selalu berasa dikelas yang sama selama ini. Dan khusus Iwaizumi, dia hampir selalu terjebak dengan Oikawa hampir seumur hidupnya.

" _Ohayou_ (F/N)-Chan." Sapa Oikawa pada (F/N). " _Ohayou_ (BF/N)-Chan" Oikawa juga tidak lupa menyapa ((BF/N).

" _Ohayou_ Bakawa." Jawab (F/N) dan (BF/N). sedangka Iwaizumi dia tertawa melihat wajah Oikawa yang cemberut, karena kedua perempuan itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan rayuan Oikawa.

"Sudahlah Crepykawa. Mereka kebal dengan sikapmu, lebih baik kau kembali ke tempatmu sana."

" _Hidoi_ Iwa-Chan. Aku marah padamu!" sambil menghentakan kakinya Oikawa menuju bangkunya dan berpura-pura marah kepada ketiga temannya, tidak mungkin Oikawa marah hanya karena hal kecil, lagipula mereka berempat memang terbiasa bercanda.

" _Ohayou_ (L/N)-San." Iwaizumi memberanikan diri untuk menyapa (F/N) sesuai saran yang diberikan oleh Oikawa dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. " _Ohayou_ Iwaizumi-San, ada apa?" (F/N) bertanya kembali, belum pernah Iwaizumi terang-terangan untuk menyapanya dikelas, biasanya dia hanya mengakrabkan diri saat di klub saja.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, (L/N)-San apa kau ada acara sabtu nanti?" Dibelakang mereka Oikawa dan (BF/N) menunggu reaksi dan jawaban dari (F/N). "Sabtu ya, sepertinya ada Iwaizumi-San, maaf ya." Iwaizumi yang sudah malu sejak awal bertambah malu karena ajakannya ditolak oleh (F/N). tak ingin sahabatnya bertambah malu Oikawa lalu mencoba mengajak (F/N) juga.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok kita berempat ke taman? Bagaimana (F/N)-Chan, (BF/N)-Chan?" Mengerti maksud Oikawa, (BF/N) mendukung ajakan Oikawa untuk pergi minggu besok. Iwaizumi tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya dengan keberadaan Oikawa, dia berharap (F/N) akan menyetujui ajakan Oikawa.

"Baiklah, jam berapa kita akan pergi?"

"Aku belum memastikan jamnya (F/N)-Chan, hari Jumat nanti akan aku kabari lagi, besok akan ada latihan pagi seperti biasa, jangan lupa ya." Dalam hati Oikawa lega dengan jawaban (F/N), Oikawa berharap semoga dia dapat membantu Iwaizumi. Semoga, karena Oikawa belum tahu lawan yang dihadapi Iwaizumi.

TBC


End file.
